<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在所不惜 by henshou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726365">在所不惜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou'>henshou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Vergo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在所不惜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>「你願意去嗎？」</p><p>在唐吉訶德家族逐漸在黑道上擁有名聲之時，多佛朗明哥決定讓自家紅心潛入海軍當臥底。</p><p> </p><p>這一去無論結果是好是壞，現在的生活必將遠離他們而去。</p><p> </p><p>往後數年，威爾可將會身處敵營，不斷傳回海軍的秘密，通過任何他們約定好的方式，以最少的接觸交換機密訊息，讓唐吉訶德成長茁壯為世界上橫行無阻的家族。</p><p> </p><p>多佛朗明哥是他們的王。</p><p>自從在骯髒堆滿垃圾的廢墟裡抬頭仰望的那一刻起，他們如此深信著。</p><p> </p><p>堅信不移。</p><p> </p><p>當威爾可面對多佛朗明哥的疑問時，他只是淺淺地笑。</p><p>他笑，他的王所做的決定是正確的，他的王終將身披傲然霸氣君臨天下，而到了那時，他將會同樣無比深愛這個男人。</p><p> </p><p>「如果你允許我對你做一件事，我明天就去。」</p><p>陽光從古舊到會被風吹得吱呀作響的窗戶傾落，光影搖曳到多佛朗明哥穿著純黑西裝的瘦長身影。</p><p> </p><p>他們本就不是什麼文明人，唯獨多佛朗明哥的房間裡，因為他曾經的身分，一些根深蒂固的貴族習慣，而充斥著一股肅穆高雅的氛圍。</p><p> </p><p>他們衷心追隨的多佛朗明哥，會成為偉大的存在。</p><p> </p><p>隱藏在墨鏡後的眼看不清情緒。</p><p>粉紅色羽毛大衣輕軟搭在肩上，手指滑過桌上裝著威士忌的玻璃杯緣，威爾可一點也不覺得自己踰矩，或是可能觸怒了他們的王。</p><p> </p><p>「什麼事？」多佛朗明哥只是不慍不火地問。</p><p>「你知道的。」威爾可上前兩步，「這也是你最終決定讓我去的原因。」</p><p> </p><p>多佛朗明哥悄無聲息地彎起嘴角。</p><p>他可不知道這個吃東西經常忘東西的人如此敏銳。這下他或許有些後悔了。</p><p> </p><p>在唐吉訶德整個家族裡，只有威爾可年紀跟多佛朗明哥相仿。</p><p> </p><p>從十多歲的年紀，一路至二十多歲。</p><p>從陸岸上的廢墟，轉移到繁華城市，坐擁金山銀山，直到往海上拓展勢力範圍。</p><p> </p><p>有許多時間多的是威爾可陪伴多佛朗明哥。</p><p> </p><p>幫他驅趕惡人，幫他治療傷口，幫他攻佔敵人巢穴，幫他抹去領口上的灰塵，幫他挑選一副上等的墨鏡，甚至毀壞島嶼上根深已久的文化與文明。</p><p> </p><p>在第一次幾乎殘殺了整個城鎮的那個夜晚，他們還不懂節制，火光沖天，像是一介粗鄙之人闖進貴族用餐的席間，以最粗魯的方式暴殄天物。</p><p> </p><p>多佛朗明哥坐在月光下一處斷垣殘壁上。</p><p>當時他們還未成年，臉上殘留著稚氣與鮮血。</p><p> </p><p>每每嘗到能力與權力的對等時，血液都沸騰得睡不著覺，不約而同走到戶外，享受月光照耀大地的寧靜與體內洶湧噴薄而出的熱血發生的激烈碰撞。</p><p> </p><p>威爾可來到牆下，多佛朗明哥坐在他抬頭才能仰望的地方。</p><p>他的金髮留了些許長度，因為會遮擋到眼睛，順手拿了護目鏡套上額頭，露出一張邪氣肆溢的五官，臉上那抹殘血讓威爾可久久移不開目光。</p><p> </p><p>「這裡不過是練習。」多佛朗明哥說，「我會奪回屬於我的，真正的權力。」</p><p>「我會一直陪伴在您身側。」威爾可應允他的王。</p><p> </p><p>他們之間的關係跟任何一個立下誓約的上下屬關係一樣，堅固如磐石，澄澈且透亮。</p><p> </p><p>不出兩年後，此時此刻，威爾可答應他的王，拋棄現有的身分，甚至是數十年以來為了多佛朗明哥盡心效力的紅心之位，以一個全新身分潛入海軍本部，套上白色制服，成為視海賊為仇敵的軍人。</p><p> </p><p>多佛朗明哥是要成為海上的一方霸主，他明白，此一去，在必需得謹慎小心的臥底行為當中，再無夜空下僅有彼此的瞬間了。</p><p>為了他的王，他必將小心翼翼，遠離他的王。</p><p> </p><p>於是他斗膽，在新的路程開始前，最後一次靠近他的王。</p><p>在這陽光正好的片刻，彎下腰，親吻他。</p><p> </p><p>多佛朗明哥的唇比想像中還要充滿海風的腥鹹，伴隨著唇上乾裂的觸感以及淡淡的血味。</p><p> </p><p>威爾可看不見他嘴角偽飾的笑意，而從墨鏡上讀出一股凝重的沉默。</p><p>爾後，被他的王以極度煽情的方式誘導，解開黑襯衫上一顆顆晶瑩滑手的鈕扣，解開銀製領帶固定扣，小心翼翼地置放於桌上。喀咚。</p><p> </p><p>「如果不願意的話……」</p><p>紅心的顧忌被多佛朗明哥打斷：「你指什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>多佛朗明哥反制住他，繼續加深原本被停下的吻。</p><p> </p><p>老實說，就算威爾可不答應他去臥底，他也不會怎樣。</p><p>他們的日子繼續過，就跟他們每一次幹部會議時部屬規劃的一樣，增加部員，拓展勢力範圍，讓惡名遠播，讓屬於家族旗幟在世界的犄角旮旯都能飄揚，擁有大片權力名聲與財富。</p><p> </p><p>他出身爾虞我詐的瑪利喬亞，見過世界最高的視野，走過地獄最滾燙的業火之路，心知要成為暢行無阻之人，除了霸佔欺侮世界的良善之外，更要勾結滲透世界的髒污，黑白兩道暢行無阻。</p><p> </p><p>選擇誰進入海軍本部，多佛朗明哥已經考慮許久許久。</p><p> </p><p>直到那天，他發現威爾可望向自己的目光那樣濃烈且炙熱。</p><p>對於那樣赤裸的情感，多佛朗明哥絲毫不懷疑地接受了他的一片赤誠。</p><p> </p><p>一如這十多年他沒有承認的，其實早就被那人霸佔的紅心之位一樣。</p><p> </p><p>堅硬的性器撐開根本不是用於性交的地方，像利刃一樣衝破最緊緻的密處，多佛朗明哥一手摀著臉，在壓抑的低喘中，發出嘶嘶的笑聲。</p><p> </p><p>威爾可不受影響，淺淺退出幾寸，而後用力一頂。</p><p>把他的王的喘息與聽不出含意的笑聲一同撞碎，在彼此炙烈的體溫裡飄碎燃盡。</p><p> </p><p>底下的身軀結實勻稱，肌膚因為情慾蒸散著高度的熱意，同樣碩大的根部直挺挺貼在小腹上，威爾可一手覆上去，用掌心輾壓。</p><p>痛楚與快意並存，腸道緊絞，緊咬著那讓曾經的貴族感到無所適從的墜落感。</p><p> </p><p>多佛朗明哥覺得自己像是回到了小時候。</p><p>總是壓抑著一股憤怒的火，因為被親情這種飄渺虛華的東西束縛，只能任憑擺佈，從天堂墜落至地獄，過程可以是緩慢的，可以是快速的，但他可不會說是必然的。</p><p> </p><p>前因後果的造就，讓他從來都是恨的。</p><p>他恨自己即使說出口了，他的父親與母親從未注重他的話，留在瑪利喬亞。</p><p> </p><p>他誓言要斬斷束縛自己的藤蔓，用被血浸染的手一一親手摘掉，然後越走越遠，越走越高，建立屬於自己的王國，自由與未來由他說了算，主宰自己，主宰這個悲憫世界的喜怒哀樂。</p><p> </p><p>於是，當他發現接收到威爾可的目光，心臟久違的違反自己意願加速跳動之時。</p><p>他就決定臥底的人選非他不可。</p><p> </p><p>即使做下最無情的決定，隔離初萌的愛意，面對威爾可霸道的親吻，多佛朗明哥也並非一意孤行，讓自己保有神聖且高貴的矜持。</p><p>面對情潮洶湧蔓延而來，他放任自我被淹沒，允許那人用力頂到最深處，緊緊擁抱住他。</p><p> </p><p>他知道威爾可從來不會做勉強他的事，更不會食言。</p><p>一旦紅心之位空缺，他們就無法觸碰彼此了。</p><p> </p><p>威爾可傾下身親吻多佛朗明哥，張揚的金髮被頂撞得四處散落，勾在瘦削的臉頰邊，被手抓縐褶的床單上，還有威爾可輕柔插入金髮的指間。</p><p> </p><p>這一天的夜晚什麼時候降臨的，他們倆都沒注意。</p><p>不知是第幾次的拔出，合不攏的穴口被帶出黏稠的白濁，威爾可換三根手指插入，直抵第四場性愛時才摸熟的點，顫抖嘶啞的聲音從多佛朗明哥的喉嚨裡滾出。</p><p> </p><p>那雙被掰開的長腿無力再闔起，左腿癱軟的搭在威爾可肩上，右腿被從膝窩抓握住，往旁邊大大的岔開。</p><p> </p><p>威爾可的目光落在他敞開的下半身，紅腫的圈口緊箍住他的手指，指尖在柔軟的內裏作亂，富有規律的摩擦體內腫大的一處敏感。</p><p> </p><p>「已經……啊、沒有了——威爾……唔！——」</p><p> </p><p>房間裡到處是高潮的液體，從混濁乳狀的到半透明水狀的，他們已經沒有餘力去記這是第幾次的高潮與性愛。</p><p>只是每次想著到此就好，卻誰也不肯先喊停下來。</p><p> </p><p>窗外月華如水，打進來的月光如日光一樣，透亮且虔誠。</p><p>被做到短暫失去意識後，多佛朗明哥很快轉醒，發現威爾可已經把自己從書桌抱回了床上，似乎身上也被稍微打理過，沒有汗水黏膩的觸感。</p><p> </p><p>「明天讓賽尼奧爾給你準備新身份。」多佛朗明哥沙啞的嗓音說。</p><p>「嗯。」威爾可輕聲允諾。</p><p> </p><p>自從有了共識後，威爾可回到本就少話嚴肅的模樣，抬起多佛朗明哥的下巴端詳，沒有多餘贅肉的面容尖銳刻薄，不知道多少人見過他墨鏡底下的真容，但對威爾可來說並不陌生。</p><p> </p><p>「笑一個。」威爾可說。</p><p>在他的注視下，多佛朗明哥嘴角緩緩上揚。</p><p> </p><p>這時候的他，彎出的笑容還沒那麼張揚跋扈，令人望而生畏。</p><p>尚留存著一些屬於人性的輕透與真情——這些他們終將會拋棄的，不重要的脆弱面。</p><p> </p><p>威爾可想，果然還是有點遺憾啊，再不能天天見到他這樣的笑容了。</p><p> </p><p>不過奉獻生命以換取這樣一個笑容，一生也就足矣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>